


First Meeting

by szm



Series: Random Crossovers [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), due South
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is odd to come home to a random Mountie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

Stiles came home one afternoon to find a Mountie in red serge sat at his kitchen table. There was a large white dog sat at the Mountie's feet. It was a little bizarre to say the least.

“… Hi?” said Stiles.

“Hello,” said the Mountie standing up and offering his hand which Stiles, left without much option, shook. The Mountie continued. “My name is Sergeant Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian mounted police. I first came to America on the trail of the killers of my father, and for reasons that don’t need exploring at this juncture I returned to Canada with my partner Ray Kowalski. We are currently here in California on the trail of a missing friend of ours.”

Stiles was for once in his life a little speechless. “Er… Hi. I’m Stiles.”

“Pleased to meet you, Stiles,” said Fraser pleasantly. “Your father has said many good things about you. He and my partner are just collecting some paperwork from the station.”

“Right,” said Stiles carefully. “Er… good?”

“Indeed,” replied Fraser.

The dog started sniffing round Stiles legs. Stiles carefully patted it on the head. “Good doggie,” he said.

The dog yipped up at him managing to give off an air of offense.

“Now, now Diefenbaker. Stiles cannot be expected to tell the difference between a wolf and a dog. There have been no sightings of wolves in this area since 1924.”

“He’s a wolf?” asked Stiles snatching his hand back. The possible wolf barked again.

Fraser rubbed his eyebrow with his thumbnail. “Yes, well, half wolf. He appears to think you should be aware of things that are half wolf.”  
Stiles really couldn’t help himself then. Poor impulse control and all that. “Sure, I hang around half-wolves all the time. My best friend Scott is totally half a wolf.”

Fraser frowned and Diefenbaker somehow managed to look smug. “Now you really shouldn’t encourage him. He’s been quite insistent on the subject of werewolves recently. I told Ray not to let him watch Twilight.”


End file.
